


Take Me To Church

by Andrada (ScarletteLyn)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Multi, Vampire?, gta?, i don't have a plan for this, idk what kind of au to call this, see where this goes, we're going to take a ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteLyn/pseuds/Andrada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray moves and everything takes a turn. Can the boys band together and conquer NYC or are they going to crash and burn? </p>
<p>*please note, the ragehappy happens later. Gav's not here yet</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Every Sunday's getting more bleak

**Author's Note:**

> A new chaptered fic! based off a great song that I feel will describe this depiction of Raywood perfectly. Full disclosure, this might get a little gruesome and weird but I hope that someone else enjoys it :)

                Moving in New York was a pain in the ass. Even though his new apartment was only a few blocks away, bringing the few things he had to the new place was a nightmare and a half. It got to the point where Ray got his shit moved faster if he walked it down the street his own damn self. No one really paid attention to the Hispanic man heaving boxes of video games down the sidewalk. Even the odd vampire he passed didn’t bother to stop and stare at him as he kept walking. He got the box into the apartment before his phone went off.

“Hello?” Ray leaned against the kitchen island.

“Hey man! I just got off the train!” Michael’s voice rang out on the other end.

“Oh cool, I was just going to make another trip back to the old place,” Ray smiled a little at the thought of help. “I’ll swing by the station and pick you up.”

“I’ll be here,” With that the two hung up and Ray made his way back into the hallway and into the elevator.

                The walk to the train station was a short one from his new apartment. Ray pulled out one of his earbuds as he got closer in case his friend decided to yell at him. Michael was a very loud person and though it was often inconvenient, sometimes it could work in their favour. Especially if they were trying to find each other. Ray heard the familiar voice shout his name just before the red head tackled him. Somehow the two managed to stay upright and made their way to Ray’s old apartment.

“Moving on up huh buddy?” Michael chuckled.

“I guess,” Ray returned the laugh. “You can even drink the tap water in this place.”

“Funny,” Michael knocked his friend with his shoulder as they grabbed boxes and began the walk to Ray’s new place.

                The two caught up happily while they walked, the air being just cold enough to make both of them zip up their sweaters further. They joked about anything that they could think of and ranted about Destiny as Ray’s old apartment slowly emptied. Once Ray had handed back his keys for the old place and they were back at his new complex, the two threw themselves onto the sofa and ordered a pizza. Ray turned on his Xbox and loaded up Halo while Michael grabbed a beer from the fridge.

“You know what’s important in life, I like that,” Michael laughed and slumped back into the couch.

“No kidding,” Ray scoffed and threw a controller at his friend. It hit him square in the chest and soon the two were playing. Michael left for the last train and the men made plans to hang out once Ray was settled and had some more time off.

“Don’t let the vampires bite,” the redhead joked with a wink before the elevator doors shut.

“Oh come on you ass,” Ray stuck his tongue out and his friend’s laugh was the last thing he heard before he turned to go back into his own apartment.

                Ray played a few more hours of Call of Duty before crawling into bed. He didn’t sleep well but then again, he never did. The night was full of fitful sleep and the Hispanic woke the next morning feeling like he’d been punched in the face and groped around for his glasses. Finally finding them, he slid them on and sat up to run a hand through his hair. He padded around the disorganized apartment in his boxers for a while, going through what little of a morning routine he had. Once he was dressed and somewhat presentable, Ray took his coat, his bag and headed for the elevator.

                The sky out the window at the end of the hall was great and daunting. It threatened to snow and all the taller buildings seemed to lean down over Ray menacingly. With a heavy sigh, Ray trudged forwards and punched the lobby button before watching the gold doors slide closed. When they opened again, he walked forwards to check his mail. There were only a few things in his box when he unlocked it. Some government stuff and one letter that wasn’t actually for him. It was labelled with another apartment number on the top floor and for a minute, Ray stood there, wondering what to do with it. He didn’t get a chance to decide before the owner came to unlock the very box the letter was supposed to be in.

                The man was tall. Much taller than Ray, and imposing. His broad shoulders were covered by a very expensive looking black leather jacket. His eyes were ringed with darkness in a way similar to Ray’s own but much worse. His strong jaw was clean shaven but clenched, making the muscles underneath strain over the bone. His hair fell into his eyes and his eyebrows were drawn together almost angrily. Ray almost didn’t want to talk, fearful of the man beside him but he knew that he couldn’t just walk away with this intimidating stranger’s property.

“Uh excuse me?” Ray gulped as harsh, clear eyes met his. “I think this is yours. It was in my box by accident.”

“Thanks,” He said shortly and carefully took the letter from Ray’s outstretched hand before turning on his heel and slipping into an open elevator.

Ray noticed he was dressed in all black, with dark streaks across his jeans and on his hands. It looked as though the man had been in some kind of fight. There was a spot of what he could only hope to be paint under the man’s jaw on the other side of his face and his scowl never left. He slipped off his jacket as Ray watched, revealing a slightly too fitted, black t-shirt underneath. A fair sized cross was tattooed on the man’s inner bicep and he folded his arms across his chest. His muscles presented themselves even more and Ray swallowed dryly, not able to take his eyes off the dark man. As the doors slid closed, Ray felt even worse than he had in his bed that morning. A feeling of dread and danger hovered over him all day and he didn’t want to go home at the end of the day.

Against his better judgement, he did.


	2. If the heavens ever did speak

                The man wasn’t waiting for him in the lobby, or the elevator, or on his floor. He also wasn’t in his apartment no matter what Ray had managed to convince himself. It was a few days without seeing the man before Ray got over what had happened with his mysterious neighbour. Too bad he was wrong because when he was checking his mail again, another letter that wasn’t addressed to him was in the box. Ray stared down at the neat writing on the envelope. Ryan Haywood. The same name as earlier in the week. Before he knew it, the same man was standing beside him.

                His hair was dishevelled and the dark circles around his eyes had seemed to only have gotten worse. The dark leather jacket was absent but it only made Ray feel more frightened. The man’s arms were covered in something that looked suspiciously like blood smears. His jeans were ripped and his glare softened as he looked at Ray, even if he was only trying to keep from frightening him even more. Timidly, Ray held out his neighbour’s mail.

“Thanks,” The man’s voice was low and enchanting as he spoke. It was quiet but Ray could hear the potential power behind it. This was a man who could scream like a drill sergeant if he so wished.

“No problem,” Ray gulped nervously.

“The name’s Ryan but you probably already knew that,” he chuckled and Ray relaxed a little at the sound.

“Oh I’m Ray,” The younger remembered to introduce himself. “I just moved in.”

“Well then,” The way Ryan tilted his head had Ray’s heart pounding again. It was like a predator looking at his prey. “Welcome to the jungle.”

“Uh thanks,” Ray scratched the back of his neck and fidgeted.

“See you around Ray,” With one last wink, Ryan walked out the front doors and out of sight.

                Ray shook on the elevator ride up to his floor. Something about Ryan threw him off balance. He couldn’t think straight, he couldn’t breathe right, he couldn’t function. With his dark eyes and sinister smile, it was clear that the older man was nothing but trouble or worse. As he unlocked his door, Ray was already dialling a number on his cell phone and waiting for the answer.

“Hey buddy! What’s up!” Michael said cheerily.

“There’s this guy in my building who’s mail keeps getting mixed up with mine,” Ray began without letting his friend cut in. “He’s like, super intimidating and fucking scary but still somehow kind of nice. He lives on the top floor I think. His name is Ryan.”

“Woah man, back it up,” Michael’s tone changed as he took in the information. “What happened?”

“Well I kind of just handed him his mail back,” Ray toed off his shoes and walked through the apartment. “It was so awkward Michael! How do I manage to deal with people every day? He probably thinks I’m a nut job.”

“Ray, you sound like-.”

“Don’t you dare fucking say it man,” Ray warned.

“Okay, okay,” Michael chuckled but backed off. “Tell me more about mystery man.”

“Do you just want to come over this weekend? Maybe we’ll run into him,” Ray sighed and leaned on his kitchen counter.

“Yeah sure man, I didn’t have plans anyways,” Michael went back to being himself. “I’ll catch the noon train over.”

“Okay, see you then man.”

“Say hi to tall, dark and scary for me yeah? Don’t let the vampires bite!”

“Very funny.”

                Ray went through the rest of the week trying to get over his latest encounter with Ryan. Work had been a half decent distraction and before he got too freaked out, it was Friday and Michael was waiting for him outside his building as he walked home from work. The two friends hugged before walking into the lobby and going to Ray’s mailbox. Sure enough, Ryan was there.

“That’s him!” Ray whispered and froze in place.

“Holy shit you picked a good one,” Michael stared.

“Shut up!” Ray smacked his friend on the arm. “I didn’t pick him!”

“Whatever Narvaez,” Michael pushed him towards his own box.


	3. My church offers no absolutes

                Ray unlocked the box and pulled out his mail to find not one but TWO letters addressed to Ryan in his box. With a shaky breathe he decided to turn it into something of a joke. Ryan seemed to have a good sense of humor so Ray hoped he didn’t step over any lines. He didn’t want to offend the man because as much as he didn’t want it to happen, Ray was starting to develop the smallest inkling of a crush on the mysterious man.

“We have to stop doing this,” Ray joked as he offered Ryan his mail.

“No kidding,” Ryan chuckled lowly and took the envelopes from Ray. “Any fun plans for the weekend?”

“Oh just hanging out,” Ray shrugged. “Nothing fun like robbing a bank or something. Kidding.”

“It’s not illegal if you don’t get caught,” Ryan joked darkly before leaving and Ray tried to remember how to make his heart beat properly again.

“Dude breathe,” Michael reminded him and Ray inhaled deeply. “Jeez, that guy really gets to you huh?”

“I... I just can’t function when he’s around,” Ray was still trying to calm down.

“You uh... You know he’s a vampire right?” Michael said quietly.

“I figured,” Ray chuckled.

                Vampires had become more accepted in recent years. There were still very few in the world but enough that you couldn’t go through any big cities without walking through flocks of them. Despite what the old stories said about vampires, a lot of it was a myth. Sunlight didn’t burn their skin off, it just made them weaker. They could have all the garlic they wanted and their teeth weren’t permanently fanged. The only thing that was true was the stake to the heart bit but a wooden stake in the chest would kill _anyone_. There were a few things most legends didn’t cover too, like that even being scratched by wood was painful for vampires even if it didn’t kill them and their fangs, although not always present, extended from their gums when they needed to. The immortality part might be real but many vampires were known to have offed themselves after a couple millennium.

“Hey I know you said don’t mention it so I won’t,” Michael started as they walked to the elevator. “But I’m okay with it if you ever decide to be into a vampire. No judgement here.”

“Thanks man,” Ray chuckled. “That means a lot to me.”

“Well I mean, we can’t all date one of the dumbest human beings ever,” Michael laughed and checked his phone.

“Is it Gav?”

“Of course it’s Gavin,” Michael chuckled. “He’s coming over for New Years.”

“That’s cute,” Ray joked. “Just don’t fuck right before I come over.”

“I can’t promise you anything,” Michael chuckled.

                The two flipped on Ray’s Xbox and played the afternoon away, Michael with a beer and Ray with a can of coke. They ordered pizza and stayed away from the subject of Ryan. After the pizza was gone and Michael was on his third beer of the night, he decided to force Ray to talk about his neighbour. It was either now or later and Michael really wanted to know what was going on before Gavin came over. Christmas was already the next week meaning the week after that, the Brit would be in America and probably do something stupid on Ray’s behalf.

“Okay so we’re going to have to talk about the DILF upstairs,” Michael said nonchalantly as he turned down the volume on the movie they were watching.

“He’s not a DILF,” Ray chuckled. “But I know.”

“So what do you think about the hot bloodsucker?” Michael asked.

“I mean at first he scared me out of my pants,” Ray started. “Now he could probably charm me out of my pants in the lobby if he really tried.”

“I FUCKING KNEW IT!” Michael cried excitedly.

“Shut the fuck up man!” Ray hushed his friend. “Half the vampires on the block could probably hear you!”

“Sorry,” the ginger apologized, only half-sincere. “So are you going to try and hit that or what?”

“Or what,” Ray replied easily. “You’ve seen him. He’s leagues away from me.”

“I think he likes you.”

“Sure Michael,” Ray chuckled. “If you don’t go now, you’ll miss the last train.”

“Ah fuck,” Michael got up and gathered the stuff he’d brought. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow okay man?”

“Yeah, I’ll go down with you,” Ray grabbed his keys. “Maybe Ryan’ll be down there.”

“I hope for your sake that he is.”


	4. He's the last true mouthpiece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait! here, have some Medic!Ray :D

                When the doors slid open and the two friends walked into the lobby, the vampire was nowhere to be seen. But just as Michael went to leave, Ryan himself walked in through the front doors. They almost bumped into each other and Michael gave his friend two thumbs up behind Ryan’s back before leaving to catch the train.

“Well hello again,” Ryan’s scowl softened as he spoke to Ray. The Hispanic noticed that the taller man was holding his side and quickly noticed what must’ve happened.

“Oh my god, are you bleeding?” Ray moved to inspect the man’s side. Blood was seeping through his fingers and he realised that there was blood smeared all over his clothes.

“I’ll be fine,” Ryan grunted. “Could you just help me into my apartment?”

“Come on,” Ray helped him into the elevator and took his keys. “What on earth were you doing?!”

“Just got into a little spat,” Ryan chuckled. Ray shot him a disapproving look and they walked to the end of the hall and up to Ryan’s door. Without paying much attention, Ray unlocked the door and got Ryan into his bathroom.

“Do you have a first aid kit?” Ray asked.

“Under the sink in the kitchen.”

                When Ray walked back out into the apartment, he realised that Ryan’s place was _immaculate_. Other than the bin of bottles on his counter that was overflowing just a little, everything was in it’s place and there was no clutter. The only thing out of place was the blood that was now making a trail on the floor towards the bathroom. He found the first aid kit easily enough but it was a lot more than what you’d pick up in any CVS.

“Holy shit Ryan, this thing has everything,” Ray said as he walked back into the bathroom to find Ryan shirtless and paler than usual. He was leaning against the side of his shower and the dark circles under his eyes had only gotten worse. “Let me see it.”

“No I got it now, thanks for the help,” Ryan protested but Ray wasn’t having it.

“Not a chance,” Ray crossed his arms defiantly. “Move your damn hands so I can see how bad it is.”

“Ray-.” One look from the younger man and Ryan sighed but obeyed.

                The Puerto Rican kneeled in front of the mysterious man to inspect the wound and tried not to let Ryan see how frightened he felt. It was _bad._ With a deep breath, Ray reached up to pull the first aid kit onto the floor next to him and pulled out everything he needed to stitch Ryan’s side shut. While he was soaking cotton balls in disinfectant, he decided to talk to Ryan.

“So how did you really do this?” Ray asked.

“Some guy came at me with a knife.”

“A wooden knife? Who even makes those?” Ray mused out loud, making Ryan chuckle before he started dabbing at the cut with the cotton balls.

“It doesn’t really matter,” Ryan said once Ray finished with the alcohol wash. “It happened. I’m over it.”

“Well you should really try to keep out of trouble,” Ray said as he began stitching. “I won’t always be here to patch you up.”

“How can you do this by the way?” Ryan asked through gritted teeth.

“My parents couldn’t afford to let us go to the hospital for small stuff like cuts,” Ray explained, his tongue between his teeth as he concentrated. “My sister and I learned how to stitch each other up pretty fast if it was really bad. Medical textbooks were also a big help. We used to get them from the library.”

“No kidding.”

“Would you hold still?”


End file.
